


The Elixir

by reina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outside Influences, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina/pseuds/reina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from WOOutlawQueen: Robin has to cover Regina’s mouth with his hand because she can’t stop moaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> AU after Regina gives Robin her heart.

A protection spell. That’s what she wanted to concoct for herself. A spell that, now that they’ve retrieved her heart, will keep her despicable half-sister from ripping it out of her chest. It was similar to what she’d done for Henry, but unfortunately a practitioner couldn’t do it on themselves. And as much potential as the blonde had, she didn’t exactly trust Emma’s ability to do things properly. She had wanted Emma to retie the ropes and, instead, she’d ended up levitating on a lump of planks. Regina didn’t want to end up with her chest accidentally decompressed. It was a tricky spell and it had to be done right. Which was why she only trusted herself to do it via a potion.

Robin and the Charmings had offered to go with her, down to her vault for assistance. She’d rolled her eyes at their over protectiveness but yielded, nodding her head and driving down to the cemetery with the three of them.

Now, as David and Snow stand guard outside the tomb, Regina prepares the various glasses of beakers and flasks in order to begin her project. Her eyes flint up to Robin, who seems to be looking around the room, eyeing various objects and potions.

“Make sure you don’t knock anything over,” she snaps, still a little bitter that she’d given him her heart in the first place, only to have him lose it to Rumpelstiltskin. She understood the consequences, and his reasoning, of course she did. Regina knew that if it would have come over his heart, and Henry’s safety, she would have done the same thing. However, she can’t shake the bitter feeling away, despite the constant apologetic looks and the tentative smiles.

His fingers halt in midair, only an inch away from an artifact that had taken years of manipulation back in the Enchanted Forest, yet hadn’t really been worth the effort, to acquire. 

“My apologies,” he says quietly enough, stepping back from the wall of trinkets. She only nods in response and turns back to her potions. 

It takes an hour for Robin to grow restless, and she figures that he’s not accustomed to staying still in such small confines. With a powerful magical practitioner, no less. She wonders for a moment if all their easy banter has been spoiled with the series of events that happened over that last few days. She, herself, knows that she’s forgiven him but she can’t find it in herself to let / _him/_  know that. At least not yet.

Regina turns her head to catch him leaning against the wall behind her, his eyes trained on her lower back — or perhaps even lower— and she finds herself unable to resist the smirk on her lips and the spike in her heart beat. They’ll be fine. 

‘Focus, Regina,’ she thinks to herself, looking back to the small vial before her. She’s almost done. She only needs a few more minutes, she thinks as she brings the vial up in the air to study it’s opacity. 

That’s when she hears the sound of a glass bottle tip over. Placing the vial down quickly, she catches the sight of Robin surging forward away from the wall where he’s knocked over one of her potions, it’s contents leaking out of the small bottle. Regina’s eyes widen and she rushes forward in hopes to save whatever’s left of the potion before she realizes what it is and gets the liquid on her hands. She lets out a sigh of relief, placing the potion upright, the bottle still half full and turns sharply, her gaze landing on Robin’s sheepish expression. 

“I deeply apologize, Regina,” he says, and she knows he’s telling the truth because his eyes are bright and honest. 

“Did I not tell you not to touch a—“ her reprimand gets caught in her throat as she feels a warm pool of wetness between her legs and a blush rising to her cheeks instantly. Robin sends her a look of concern and she feels a shiver go down her spine. It isn’t as if she’s never felt this way around him, because she most certainly has, but it’s the rate at which it occurs. It’s too quick, it’s too — And that’s when she comes to the realization of what the contents of that bottle were. A pleasure potion. “Fuck—“ her voice comes out too breathy and Robin’s brows raise in surprise, no doubt at her choice of vocabulary. She feels her nipples harden, scraping against the lace of her bra with each breath she takes, which only seem to grow deeper and more audible in the stone room. Regina panics, her eyes roaming the room for a solution just as the throbbing between her legs increases and she has to let out a shaky breath. He doesn’t seem to notice, at first, but then he’s stepping closer, the worry lines of his forehead creasing deeply, and — fuck, he’s so handsome— she has to clench her fists not to reach out for him and beg him to relieve the pressure between her legs. And that’s when she remember’s that’s exactly how to get the effects of the potion to wear off.

“Regina?” he asks, his tone still so damn caring, “are you alright?” He takes one more step before reaching out for her.

“Don’t touch me!” she snaps, stumbling backwards, her thighs pressed tightly together. His hand drops immediately, but his demeanour doesn’t change. Gods, why did he have to be so handsome when he looked worried?

“What happened?”

“It’s the potion,” she replies honestly, before biting down on her bottom lip to stifle a whimper that threatened to slip from her throat. “I got it on my hands.”

Robin shakes his head, a look of confusion joining his worry, making her let out a gasp. “The potion? What does it do?” 

Regina felt an even deeper blush rise to her cheeks, that had nothing to do with the effects of that cursed liquid. “It… makes the one who’s affected crave… release,” she says, her voice trembling on the last word.

His brows remain furrowed as his eyes sweep over her frame, and he opens his mouth to speak again before a look of realization washes over her. His brows quirk up and she can tell he’s resisting the urge to smile, which only increase the mortifying shame flooding over her that matches the flood between her legs.

“That’s… quite the predicament,” he states, with an almost amused expression, which makes Regina feel her temper rise.

“Do you think this is funny?” she bellows, making him wince. He shakes his head quickly.

“No, of course not! It was just unexpected, is all,” he says, his expression once again morphing into worry. Regina is having none of it, and she makes sure he knows by the glare on her face. She isn’t expecting him to continue on though and the next words that come from his mouth make her freeze, replaying the words just to make sure he actually said them. “I can help you. — To make up for knocking it over… among other things.” Regina wonders now if he’d known exactly what it was and done it on purpose, but from the honestly guilty look on his face, she dismisses that thought instantly.

“I don’t think so,” she says, letting out a short laugh, a look of disbelief on her face, because she really is surprised with what he’d suggested. At that, Robin dips his head and steps back. 

“If you wish to… relieve yourself, I’ll just be outside,” he says, turning. Before he can reach the door, Regina lets out a moan, as a particularly strong sensation of pleasure ripples through her, that freezes him in his tracks. Through her half lidded eyes, she can see him clenching his fists, almost in restraint.

“Robin,” she starts, and whether it’s to tell him to leave or to ask him to stay, she doesn’t know because he doesn’t let her finish. Robin turns quickly, making his way back to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist before cutting her off with a bruising kiss that Regina can’t help but return full force. They stumble back, up against the wall, as she gives in, rather quickly to his questing lips. He licks and nips and sucks at her lips in all the right ways that make her bring a leg around his thigh and grind herself down on the strong muscle she finds there. When he finally breaks the kiss, Regina is panting, a chorus of tiny moans slipping past her lips as she continues to rock forward against him.

“Will you allow me to assist you, Your Majesty?” he asks, laying a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. Regina can offer him nothing but the quick nod of her head, yet, to her relief, that’s enough for him, and once again he’s capturing her lips in a kiss that makes her want to scream out in ecstasy. She feels his right hand, sneak up from her waist, fingers catching the zipper of her jacket and pulling it open before he’s slipping his hand beneath her shirt and gently palming her breast. The movements of his hand are a sharp contrast to the desperation of his kisses. Regina moans into his mouth, feeling like her whole body is on fire. Her head is spinning and her legs are quaking and she just wants him to fuck her hard up against the wall.

“Robin… Robin,” she groans, breaking the kiss and letting her head loll to the side. His lips follow the slender column of her neck and she rocks her hips once more in hopes that he’ll get the message. She isn’t disappointed when a few moments later, his free hand is slipping into the confines of her leggings and rubbing her swollen clit over the fabric of her panties. In that moment, Regina can’t help but release that scream she’d been desperately trying to hold in from the moment his body pressed up against hers. 

“Hush,” he murmurs against her neck, his breathy pants hitting her throat before he nips at the skin there. Regina only moans in response, rather loudly at that, her hips bucking up towards his fingers. “Regina, quiet, darling,” he whispers. She knows that Snow and David are just above them, and they would most likely hear her and grow concerned, but she finds that she doesn’t have an ounce of self control in this moment. His fingers push aside her panties, giving him full access to her dripping core and she hears him groan as he slowly slips a finger, and then two, inside of her. “Good Gods, you’re so tight,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her throat. Regina only whimpers in response, desperately trying— and failing— to keep her hips from bucking wilding up against his hand, meeting his fingers thrust for thrust. She feels like she’s flying and falling all at once. She can barely catch her breath and she feels as though her heart is going to burst out of her chest like one of those infant extraterrestrials from a horror movie she’d seen way too many years ago. Then— he’s curling his fingers and pressing the heel of his palm against her clit and she’s screaming at the top of her lungs, a raspy, broken sound.

“Fuck, Robin, fuck!” But then the hand that had been on her breast is pressing against her lips, covering her mouth and she can’t do anything but spiral towards her inevitable release. Her body tenses, thighs shaking and her vision blurs and finally turns black. Regina knows she’s blacked out once her opens her eyes, feeling herself being held up with the weight of Robin’s body against the wall.

“I lost you for a second,” he chuckles, his lips still pressed to the skin of her neck. Regina blinks, feeling her breathing slow, and she realized that it’s over. He’d helped her. 

“Thank you,” she rasps, an uncharacteristically timid smile gracing her lips. Slipping his fingers from her core, he pulls back to allow her to regain her balance. Regina gasps at the sensation, feeling her own juices slide down her thigh and dampen her leggings. It’s only when he’d placed a respectable distance between them does she notice the distinctive lines of the hard bulge within the confines of his jeans. He catches her line of sight and shifts uncomfortably. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, his shoulders rising and falling. Regina wets her lips, her gaze meeting his and she can sense he’s on edge. She feels relaxed, sleepy, almost content despite all that they still had to do. He did that to her. He’d helped her relieve more than just the effects of the potion. 

“Perhaps, I can return the favour,” she says, stepping towards him. She sees his eyes widen a fraction in surprise as she presses her front up against his and rests her hand on the bulge in his pants. She feels him twitch beneath her touch and she smiles, this time a bit more lecherously. Robin clears his throat before speaking.

“If you wish, Your Majesty.” Her eyes follow the up and down path of his Adam’s apple and she raises herself onto her tippy toes, her lips overing over his.

“Call me Regina,” she says, before kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on http://www.yourworldoftext.com/~oqueen/outlawqueen at (11, − 6). You should check out the page. It's pretty great. :)


End file.
